Mon père, ce héros
by Parhyponoian
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais posé de questions à propos du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Ici, tout vous est révélé... La vie de Voldy vous réserve bien des surprises !
1. Chapter 1

**__C'est la première fanfic que je publie ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Je commence... soft :P**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ainsi que l'univers de cette fanfiction appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling**

* * *

_**I Vody, ou comment l'instinct paternel se réveille chez Voldemort ?**_

Par une froide nuit d'hiver, le 31 décembre 1926, naquit, dans un orphelinat miteux de Londres, de l'union artificielle de Mérope Gaunt et de Tom Jedusor, un bébé braillard, dont l'avenir reste incertain. Après la mort de sa mère, le petit Tommy fut recueilli par l'orphelinat. Il y grandit et devint un jeune garçon de 11 ans assez mystérieux, jouissant d'une réputation étrange. En effet, certains murmuraient qu'il avait des pouvoirs pour faire le mal…

Tom n'entendait pas les rumeurs. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il était exceptionnel, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Un jour pourtant, un monsieur, d'une quarantaine d'année, vint lui rendre visite. Il ne ressemblait pas aux docteurs habituels… Il était différent. Il dégageait une espèce d'aura qui imposait le respect. Mais Tom se méfiait. Il avait vu tellement de docteurs, tous plus différents les uns des autres, mais si semblables par leur manie de vouloir le guérir de sa « folie ». Pourtant, en entendant cet homme, Tom comprit pourquoi il était différent. Dès ce jour-là, il décida de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et d'avoir un successeur à qui il pourrait enseigner ce qu'il savait.

Quelques années plus tard, 1944.

Tom a maintenant 18 ans et a fini sa scolarité. Il avait rencontré durant celle-ci une jeune fille, dont il se dit qu'elle ferait une bonne mère pour son futur fils. Car il était exclu qu'il ait une fille ! Celles-ci ne pensaient qu'à leur apparence et avaient une intelligence franchement sous-développée. Comment UNE FILLE ferait-elle pour comprendre ses explications machiavéliques en vue de la conquête du monde ?

Mais Eileen ne se laissa pas faire. Elle est fiancée ! Voldemort, qui veut que sa liaison reste secrète (personne ne devra savoir de qui est né _**son fils**_), oblige Eileen à le fréquenter par un petit coup d'Impero, et tout va pour le mieux. Elle fréquente ainsi Voldemort sans protester, et Tobias ne se doute de rien.

En 1960, alors que Tom (désormais Voldemort) a 34 ans et qu'Eileen est mariée à Tobias, cette dernière tombe enceinte du Mage noir.

-"Maître ! Votre but est enfin atteint. Je suis enceinte."

Tout cela ne fut pas pour déplaire à Vous-savez-qui, dont le visage s'orna d'un sourire malsain . Enfin, il allait avoir quelqu'un à qui il pourrait enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, afin d'en faire son digne successeur.

Mais Eileen continua, dans un effort pour se défaire du sort : « Maître… Laissez-moi partir… Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse auprès d'un tel père ! Je retourne auprès de Tobie. » Cette petite phrase, la seule durant toutes ces nombreuses années, où elle résista à Vous-Savez-Qui la délivra du sortilège.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom entra alors dans une rage effroyable. Il lança des maléfices à tort et à travers, sur tous ses pauvres mangemorts, qui ne comprenaient pas la raison d'une pareille fureur. Ils avaient pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, réalisés tous les ordres sans erreurs, et dans les temps !

Puis sa colère se calma.

Il n'aurait aucun mal de convaincre son futur fils à le rejoindre lorsqu'il serait plus vieux. Il était irrésistible. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Bellatrix. Bellatrix… Rien que de penser à elle, il avait envie de rire. Elle était tellement transparente ! Mais c'était un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts, ce qui, certes, ne signifiait pas grand-chose, cependant, il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Elle se serait jetée devant un maléfice pour le protéger.

Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qui poussait les gens à ce genre de sacrifices. L'Amour... Quelle stupidité ! Il trouvait cela ridicule, et en même temps, il n'était pas rassuré en voyant ses prodiges. « Ce n'est rien, tu es un peu désorienté, ça va passer. Tu ne connais pas la peur » se disait-il, troublé, en se frottant les poils du menton.

Afin de se changer les idées, notre génie du mal décida de poursuivre sa création d'horcruxes. Après le diadème et le journal, il avait créé la bague. Il décida de cacher un médaillon dans la grotte où il avait jadis martyrisé ses camarades. Il alla chercher Regulus et l'emmena dans cette grotte.

Plus tard, ses mangemorts le virent arriver, sans Regulus. Bellatrix s'empressa de lui apporter de quoi se désaltérer. Voldemort la regarda, puis regarda le verre en agitant discrètement ça baguette dans son dos. Le verre explosa dans la main de Bellatrix. Voldemort tourna le dos et sortit. Bellatrix s'efforça de conserver un air digne et fier, mais le rire avait déjà gagné les mangemorts. Furieuse, cette dernière, digne héritière du mal, se mit en colère. Certes, ce n'était rien comparé à la fureur dévastatrice du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, mais cela fit quand même des dégâts. Voldemort, debout derrière la porte réprima un sourire. Il était si facile de prévoir les réactions de Bellatrix…

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alla passer quelque temps en compagnie de sa peluche à écaille préférée. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un serpent !

Mais ce grand et beau projet était un peu compliqué… Il le réaliserait, bien sûr, car il était surpuissant. Mais cela risquait d'être long, malgré sa connaissance du fourchelang. Il fit un long voyage, et revint, au grand plaisir de ses mangemorts qui avaient profité de son absence pour semer un peu plus la panique chez les Moldus, et qui espéraient êtres récompensés. Cela faisait tout de même une demi-douzaine d'années ! Aucun des mangemorts ne savait ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps, mais ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est qu'ils n'aimaient pas du tout le nouvel ami de leur maître. En effet, il était armé de longs crochets venimeux et d'un regard hypnotique. Voldemort sans se donner la peine d'expliquer sa fantaisie, alla s'enfermer afin d'éduquer le sieur Basilic. Cela prit plusieurs mois, car Nagini Ier n'était pas un serpenteau facile. Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y parvint.

Il décida de se « reposer » en allant tuer quelques Moldus, puis l'ancien Jedusor alla faire un petit tour à Poudlard, afin d'obtenir un poste de professeur de « défense contre les forces du mal ». Ce titre le faisait rire. Il allait révolutionner cet enseignement. Mais s'il faisait cela, c'était surtout pour surveiller son fils, qui allait débuter sa 1ère année à Poudlard d'ici un ou deux ans. Malheureusement, ce poste lui fut refusé. Voldemort, furieux, lança une malédiction sur le poste qu'il n'avait pu obtenir. Quiquonque aurait ce poste le quitterait d'une manière ou d'une autre à la fin d'une année d'enseignement. Puis Voldemort rentra chez lui, en compagnie de son serpent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**II Rogue, ou comment eut lieu sa première rencontre avec les maraudeurs ?**_

Frémissant d'impatience, et légèrement angoissé, tenant la main de sa mère, un petit garçon aux yeux noirs et au nez crochu attendait l'arrivée du train. Cet enfant aux cheveux sales savait que ce voyage marquait le début d'une grande aventure, qui durerait toute sa vie. Severus Rogue, car c'était lui, poussa un petit cri et serra un peu plus fort la main blanche de sa mère. Il venait d'apercevoir la locomotive de l'engin qui devait l'emporter loin de chez lui, loin de ses parents. C'était une locomotive rouge et luisante, qui crachait des nuages de vapeur blanche comme la neige. Toute trace d'angoisse disparut de l'esprit de Severus. Il embrassa rapidement la joue poudrée de sa mère et se précipita dans le train. Ce n'était pas tant la présence de cette énorme machine prête à l'engloutir, que le fait d'avoir vu Lily lui faisant signe qui avait fait réagir ce garçon au teint de paille. Il se précipita vers elle, avec l'air heureux d'un aveugle découvrant le soleil. Elle avait l'air moins contente de le revoir.

Severus se hâta le long d'un couloir du Poudlard Express qui bringuebalait à travers la campagne. Il avait déjà mis sa robe de l'école, peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se débarrasser de ses horribles vêtements de Moldu. Il s'arrêta devant un compartiment où avait pris place un groupe de garçons chahuteurs, absorbés dans leur conversation. Pelotonnée dans un coin, à côté de la fenêtre, Lily était assise, le front contre la vitre. Rogue fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et s'installa face à Lily. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle avait pleuré.

« -Je ne veux pas te parler, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tunie me d… déteste. Parce qu'on a vu la lettre de Dumbledore.

-Et alors ?

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde répugnance.

-Et alors, c'est ma sœur !

-Elle n'est qu'une…

Il se rattrapa à temps. Lily, trop occupée à s'essuyer les yeux sans qu'on la remarque, ne l'entendit pas.

-En tout cas, on y va ! s'exclama Rogue, incapable de dissimuler le ton euphorique de sa voix. Ca y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se tamponnant les yeux et esquissa un sourire malgré elle.

-Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard, poursuivit Rogue, encouragé par l'expression un peu plus engageante de Lily.

-Serpentard ?

Dans le compartiment, l'un des garçons qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas manifesté pour eux le moindre intérêt tourna la tête en entendant ce nom.

-Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda James à Sirius qui se prélassait sur la banquette d'en face.

-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il sans sourire.

-Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius eut enfin un sourire.

-Peut être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux tu être si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

-_Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! _Comme mon père.

Rogue émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non, répondit Rogue, bien que son léger ricanement indiquât le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

-Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança Sirius.

James éclata de rire. Lily se redressa le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement James et Sirius avec hostilité.

-Viens Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

-Oooooooh…

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine. James essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

-A bientôt Servilius ! lança une voix au moment où la porte du compartiment se refermait bruyamment.

Pensive, Lily passa le reste du trajet à observer le paysage, au grand dam de Severus, qui espérait un voyage plus divertissant, mais qui n'obtint que de vagues signes de têtes à ses longs monologues chargés de haine sur le quatuor. Il remarqua toute fois que Lily avait l'air d'écouter plus lorsqu'il parlait de James. Une fois même, elle le regarda, l'air fâchée. Secrètement ravi, pensant que Lily pensait comme lui, Rogue se lança dans cette voie de dissertation, sans se douter qu'il importunait de plus en plus sa compagne de voyage.

A la sortie du train, ils furent accueillis par la voix grave d'un homme qui, comparé au chétif Severus, était un véritable géant.

« -Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait ! »

L'air craintif, l'ensemble des premières années se regroupa aux pieds de leur accompagnateur particulier.

« -Tu crois que c'est un géant ? chuchota Severus, à l'oreille de Lily

-Je ne sais pas. En général, les géants sont bien plus grands que ça ! Maintenant chut ! Il va nous entendre ! »

Un peu plus loin, Sirius, James, Remus, suivis du fidèle Peter semblaient surexcités. Les rattrapant, Lily écouta leur conversation :

« -…circuler la nuit, disait Sirius !

-Et sans se faire prendre, renchérissait James !

-Auriez vous l'intention de désobéir au règlement avant même d'avoir commencé l'année, demanda Lily d'une voix sévère ?»

Tous sursautèrent.

« Tiens, Evans ! dit James, se passant la main dans les cheveux, tâchant de cacher sa gène. Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, si on n'est pas dans la même maison, tant mieux pour toi si nous faisons les 400 coups !

-Je m'appelle Lily, _Potter _! Et… Oh et puis si ça vous amuse ! Faites vous renvoyer, je serais tranquille ! s'énerva Lily. »

Et elle alla rejoindre Severus, au moment où ce dernier prenait place dans une barque.

« Quelle fille extraordinaire ! » pensa James. « Et quels yeux ! »

-Regardez James, rit Sirius ! On dirait bien qu'il vient de se prendre un coup.

-Un coup, répéta Peter, surpris ?

-Un coup de foudre, béta, ricana Sirius ! Il a l'air encore plus bête que d'hab.…. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes James ?

-Ne prends pas cet air là Sirius, tes yeux de chien battu ne marchent pas avec moi !

-Roh, si on ne peut plus rigoler…

-Pas sur ça je crois Sirius, intervint Remus. Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. »

Et lui et Sirius partirent dans un long fou rire, qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Peter tomba à l'eau en essayant de monter dans la barque. Le rire de James vint se joindre à celui de ses deux meilleurs amis, et il repêcha un Peter trempé et grelottant.

Mais tout bruit mourut dès que le château apparut. Grand et massif, troué d'une multitude de fenêtres vivement éclairées, le château de Poudlard se reflétait dans les eaux sombres et calmes du lac, légèrement déformé à cause des remous provoqués par les barques glissant silencieusement sur l'onde.

Puis, dans un bruit sourd, les barques heurtèrent la berge. Dès lors les murmures repartirent, chacun donnant son avis, ses impressions, mais la rumeur s'éteignit à nouveau lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'une dame grande et mince, le visage marqué d'une expression sévère (accentué par le port de lunettes noires et rectangulaires et une coiffure en chignon serré), s'avança sur le perron éclairé.

« -Voilà les premières années professeur. Je vous les laisse.

-Merci Hagrid. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ! poursuivit elle en s'adressant au troupeau d'élève qui attendait sur le haut des marches. »

Ils la suivirent, dans le hall vivement éclairé, puis dans un couloir orné de tableaux, dont les personnages se mirent à saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une salle, fermée par une double porte finement ouvragée.

« -Attendez ici je vous prie, demanda le professeur. »

Le silence devint plus pesant, plus palpable, maintenant que l'écho des pas s'était tu. Tous se demandaient ce qui allait leur arriver, mais aucun n'osait questionner les autres. James vit Severus et Lily, côte à côte se serrant la main. Les lèvres de Lily bougeaient, et il fallut un certain temps au garçon pour comprendre qu'elle se récitait l'ensemble du contenu de ses livres de classes. Cependant, avant que James ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, les portes s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall les invita à entrer.

Ils virent quatre rangées de tables, dans la grande partie de la salle, sur une estrade, l'ensemble des professeurs. Et, sur un tabouret, au milieu de cette estrade, un chapeau, rapiécé, mité. Tout à coup, le chapeau s'anima et se mit à chanter :

« _J'suis rapiécé et chiffonné_

_J'paie pas de mine il est bien vrai_

_Mais vous fiez pas aux apparences_

_C'est qu'j'ai beaucoup d'intelligence_

_A une époque révolue_

_Quatre sorciers fort bien vêtus_

_Ont décidé de mon destin:_

_Tu seras le choipeaux magique_

_Et tu chanteras avec entrain_

_Une chanson vraiment unique:_

_Pour que Gryffondor tu sois_

_De courage tu ne manqueras pas_

_Une grande âme tu auras_

_Et seras toujours aux abois_

_Si les Serpentards t'accueillent_

_Soit plus malin que tous_

_Fais semblant d'avoir la frousse_

_Tu f'ras un sacré trompe l'œil_

_Poufsouffle deviendra ta famille_

_Car plein de loyauté tu seras_

_Et rapidement t'adapteras_

_Là où travailleurs fourmillent_

_Serdaigle tu deviendras_

_Si la sagesse est à toi_

_Un grand esprit règne en toi_

_Un bon usage tu en feras_

_J'aurais beau vous avoir séparés_

_N'oubliez cependant jamais_

_L'amitié vous rend plus fort_

_Elle vous apporte le réconfort_

_Si vous êtes malheureux ou triste_

_Ne soyez pas des défaitistes_

_Malgré toutes vos différences_

_Vos compagnons sont votre chance_

_Viens vite découvrir ton destin_

_Car il est bien entre mes mains!_ »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la fin de la chanson, et les premières années, rassurés s'approchèrent de l'estrade. Le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin et commença l'appel.

« -…

Black Sirius !

-Gryffondor ! s'écria le choipeaux

-… Evans Lily !

-Gryffondor ! »

Et un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua l'arrivée de Lily à la table la plus à gauche de la salle.

« …

Lupin Remus !

-Gryffondor !

-…

Pettigrow Petter !

-Gryffondor !

-Potter James !

-Gryffondor ! »

James salua d'un geste nonchalant la table des Gryffondor.

« -…

Rogue Severus !

-Serpentard ! »

Rogue regarda Lily d'un air déçu, et alla s'asseoir avec les Serpentard.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour Yummy Yume qui ne pouvait pas attendre ;)

La suite a disparu suite à un problème d'ordinateur, il vous faudra donc patienter pour le chapitre 4, que je dois retaper intégralement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**III Scolarité, ou comment Voldemort se rend compte que son fils est un nul ?**_

2 ans plus tard…

Rogue, de toute sa scolarité n'avait jamais reçu aucun hibou. L'explication était simple : sa mère avait peur de désobéir à son mari qui haïssait Severus.

Un jour pourtant, un magnifique hibou grand duc, noir comme la nuit se posa devant lui. Surpris, Rogue récupéra la lettre que lui tendait le hibou. Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui proposer un jus de citrouille, le messager était parti. Rogue ouvrit la lettre, plein de curiosité.

« Severus.

Tâche d'être le meilleur ! Je te regarde !

T.J. »

Effrayé, le dit Severus essaya de trouver dans ses proches une personne ayant ces initiales. Un instant il pensa à son père, mais les initiales de se dernier étaient T.R. … Il résolut de demander à Lily. Mais lorsqu'il voulut aller la voir, il fut arrêté par le concierge. « Méfie toi », lui dit-il. Mal à l'aise, Rogue poursuivit son chemin, sentant peser sur lui le regard du concierge. Il décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque pour la récréation. En sortant il vit le concierge en grande discussion avec Mme Pince. Il rit silencieusement en pensant aux ragots qui circulaient sur eux et se rendit en cours de potion. Il fut le seul à réussir le philtre de mort vivante. Heureux, il prit du temps pour ranger ses affaires, espérant que Lily viendrait lui parler. Mais cette dernière, vexée d'avoir été battue et furieuse d'avoir été abandonnée a la récréation passa sans lui parler. Une fois dehors, il eut la surprise de voir le concierge en grande conversation avec Slughorn. Il ralentit en passant près d'eux « … est l'un de mes meilleurs élèves, avec la jeune Lily ! Il est presque meilleur que moi ! » disait le professeur. Secrètement ravi, Rogue se rendit en sortilège. Il jeta l'assurdiato, un sortilège de sa composition et parla à Lily, lui présentant ses excuses. Il lui montra la lettre de T.J. et lui raconta ses fréquentes rencontres avec le concierge. Lily lui dit qu'elle l'avait entendu parler au professeur Flitchwick au sujet de Severus, ainsi qu'au professeur McGonagall. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Picott avec le professeur Binns ! Inquiet, il se rendit au réfectoire, où il dégusta une tourte au bœuf et aux oignons, ainsi qu'une tarte à la mélasse. Puis, après avoir travaillé sur son devoir de potion et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, le même hibou lui rendit visite. Surpris et angoissé, Severus récupéra la lettre :

« Améliore toi en sortilèges ! Et deviens meilleur que Slughorn !

T.J. »

En colère cette fois-ci, il alla voir Picott.

« Arrêtez de m'espionner ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » lui dit-il.

Et il eut la joie de ne plus voir le concierge de la journée.

Enchanté, il dormit la nuit suivante du sommeil du juste.

Hélas, le lendemain le hibou était là.

« C'est lamentable ! Améliore toi en botanique et en vol, ainsi qu'en soin aux créatures magiques. Et quelles lacunes en Histoire de la Magie ! Tu me fais honte !

T.J. »

C'était la première fois que T.J. lui envoyait une lettre aussi longue. Lily le supplia d'aller voir Dumbledore. Mais Rogue refusa. Il n'était pas si lâche ! Lily n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle pensait savoir qui était T.J. Elle avait fait des recherches et ce qu'elle avait trouvé l'avait effrayé.

Un matin, Rogue immobilisa le hibou lors de la livraison de l'habituelle lettre de menaces et de reproches. Il décida d'y répondre.

« Monsieur T.J.

Cessez de dire que je ne lis pas vos lettres, car c'est faux. Je les lis, et je les brûle, plein de dédain. Qui êtes vous pour me faire ce genre de reproches ? Mon père ? Non ! Si vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'écrivez, j'irais voir Dumbledore.

Merci,

S.R »

Et il la donna au hibou, qui indigné de la façon dont il avait été traité s'en alla en giflant Rogue de ses ailes.

Il vit James et Sirius assis à côté de Lily, en train de rire, avec cet air décontracté que Severus leur enviait tant.

Furieux, il sortit, effrayant une première année qui fit tomber la soupière de porridge. Tout le monde sursauta. James rompit le silence par un grand éclat de rire, reprit par Sirius et Remus. Peter dormait encore. Lily, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Rogue.

« Que s'est il passé ? T.J. a encore fait des siennes ? » Mais Rogue ne répondit pas, il était trop jaloux des maraudeurs. Soudain Lily comprit. Elle expliqua à Severus que James et Sirius avaient tenté de parler avec elle mais qu'elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Aussitôt Rogue se calma et lui raconta son exploit matinal. Mais Lily en fut plus effrayé qu'autre chose, et, le comprenant, Severus changea de sujet. Et Lily se détendit. Ils marchèrent au bord du lac, profitant de la fin des beaux jours, du début de l'automne. Déjà les feuilles des arbres se paraient de vives couleurs. Lily aimait ces moments, et Rogue lui en offrait le plus possible.

Le lendemain, Rogue reçut une lettre, portée par le hibou noir. Fébrile, il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Jeune présomptueux. Si tu savais… Je suis le mieux placé pour te donner des instructions Severus. Dis moi, quels sont tes projets pour le futur ? Je pourrais sûrement t'aider. Je peux tout. Mais ne t'avise jamais de réutiliser ce ton avec moi, et n'attaque plus Picott. Il ne te veut que du bien.

Les conseils habituels : travaille en histoire de la magie et en botanique. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me décevoir encore une fois Severus ! Ou je serais obligé de sévir.

T.J. »

Fort étonné, Severus resta pensif un moment. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un coup de bec du hibou, qui semblait attendre.

Prenant celui-ci sur le bras, il se rendit dans sa salle commune et entreprit de rédiger une réponse. Il réalisait que cette lettre lui était devenue indispensable, comme respirer. Il écrivit :

« Monsieur T.J. Comment pourrais-je oser confier mes projets fous à un inconnu ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de finir à Azkaban ! Aussi vous m'excuserez si je garde mes secrets. A moins que vous ne prouviez que vous êtes digne de confiance, je les emporterais dans la tombe.

Picott est un être abject qui passe son temps à rôder dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de mettre des punitions, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être plus aimable avec lui qu'il ne l'est avec moi. Et ne me dites pas que c'est un adulte et que je lui dois le respect ! Il ne cesse de m'espionner lorsque je suis avec des amis, parlant de nos projets futurs. Et comme je l'ai dis, je ne veux pas qu'ils se sachent ! Veuillez donc lui dire de me laisser.

Et cessez de croire que je ne fais pas mon possible ! Le professeur Binns réussit l'exploit d'ennuyer Lily Evans ! Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle est toujours enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en cours. Parfois je pense qu'elle a ensorcelé sa plume pour que celle-ci prenne des notes seule ! Enfin, je m'égare. Je dois avouer qu'il est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, en dehors de l'école. Mais je préférerais savoir à qui je m'adresse.

A demain j'espère,

Severus R. »

Content de lui, il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou, qui, satisfait s'envola. Puis Rogue courût pour être à l'heure en Histoire de la magie. Il était bien décidé à rester attentif. Mais l'heure s'écoula, lente, et Rogue perdit pied, bien que plus tard qu'à son habitude. En effet, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure de cours au lieu d'une demi heure. Il croisa le regard de Lily, qui paraissait fière de lui, et il en fut tout bouleversé.

Cependant, en sortant de cours il comprit qu'il se fourvoyait. Lily avait l'air furieuse. Elle l'attendait, et il traversèrent la cour, Lily frappant les cailloux. Severus n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il lui dit :

« Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

-C'est vrai, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary Macdonald, l'autre jour ? »

Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant le visage mince et cireux.

-« Ce n'était rien, assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus…

-C'était de la magie noire ! Si tu trouves ça drôle…

-Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? répliqua Rogue. »

Son visage se colora à nouveau. Il était apparemment incapable de contenir sa rancoeur.

-« Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna Lily ?

-Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

-Il est malade, répondit Lily. C'est ce qu'on dit…

-Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?

-Je connais ta théorie, reprit Lily d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

-J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire ! »

L'intensité du regard de Rogue fit rougir Lily.

-« Eux au moins, ils ne pratiquent pas la magie noire.

Elle baissa la voix.

-Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas… »

Les traits de Rogue se brouillèrent et il bredouilla :

-« Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas...

- Me permettre ? Me permettre ? »

Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Lily n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Rogue battit aussitôt en retraite.

-« Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, tu lui plais, à James Potter ! »

Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré.

-« Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros du Quidditch... »

L'amertume de Rogue, son aversion le rendaient incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.

-« Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux. »

Severus ne répondit pas mais il se détendit.

Ils continuèrent à converser tranquillement, se promenant au bord du lac, une fois de plus.

Une semaine plus tard environ, au petit déjeuner, alors qu'il buvait un jus de citrouille, Rogue reçut une lettre étrange de T.J.

Elle disait ceci :

« Severus.

J'ai appris avec joie que tu veux entrer au service de Lord te réserve donc une place à ma droite. Tâche de te montrer digne de ma confiance, notamment en cessant de voir cette immonde chienne de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mulciber et Avery sont bien mieux pour toi. Ils te serviront, car j'en ai décidé ainsi. Lord Voldemort est grand pour ceux qui le servent ! Mais si tu me trahis, prends garde ! Ma colère s'abattra comme sur toi comme la tempête sur une frêle embarcation, et tu apprendras à craindre la foudre du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

As-tu compris qui je suis désormais ?

Grand est mon nom, et plus grande encore est ma puissance ! »

« Severus ! » Un gros monstrueux s'approcha de Rogue, accompagné d'un nain tout aussi laid.

« Severus, reprit-il. Nous devons... nous mettre à ton service. Ces mots lui arrachèrent une grimace. Il ne semblait pas ravi de sa tâche.

-Pour commencer, appelez moi Rogue. Et cessez de faire quoique ce soit sans mon accord. Rendez vous compte de la chance que vous avez d'être avec moi, et montrez-vous en digne – en progressant en potion et en sortilèges par exemple – afin que je ne vous abandonne pas comme Il abandonne les indignes ! »

Après cette longue tirade, Rogue partit retrouver Lily, laissant plantés là ses deux acolytes, qui tentaient de comprendre les paroles prononcées par Severus. Une fois encore, ce dernier fut arrêté par le concierge. « Méfie toi ! Il sait tout ! » dit Picott. Et Rogue retourna à la bibliothèque, sachant que Lily viendrait l'y retrouver, mais s'interdisant de sortir pour la voir. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle, le regard pétillant de malice, toutes les résolutions de Rogue fondirent comme neige au soleil. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il lui sourit. Sans dire un mot, elle sortit ses livres et ses affaires. Puis elle commença à écrire. Rogue, s'enfonçant dans ce silence qui leur était coutumier comme dans un coussin de plumes, attrapa la main de Lily, celle qui ne servait pas, la gauche. Et il se vit saisir cette main quelques années plus tard et passer un anneau à l'annulaire de cette même main. Cependant Lily, avec beaucoup de douceur le ramena à la réalité en récupérant sa main pour se remettre les cheveux en place. Pas dupe, Rogue eut un petit sourire triste. Pourquoi ce maudit Potter existait-il ? Lily avait beau dire le contraire, Severus savait qu'elle aimait Potter... Il aurait voulu pouvoir la croire lorsqu'elle lui affirmait que James était bien trop bête pour que quiquonque s'intéresse à lui. Mais elle prouvait par son comportement que ses affirmations étaient fausses. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'asseyait elle toujours avec Potter et sa bande dans la grande salle ? Un frisson de jalousie le parcourut lorsqu'il réalisa que Lily devait passer des heures avec lui dans…

« -… la salle commune. Sev ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon tu disais ?

-Il faut que j'aille dans la salle commune, j'ai promis à… une amie de travailler avec elle.

-Elle s'appelle Potter cette amie ? Black peut être, cracha Rogue. Et bien vas-y ! Vas retrouver _ce cher Potter. »_

Et il partit.

Lily se sentait terriblement coupable, mais elle devait faire comprendre à Rogue qu'il n'était qu'un ami. Qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié pour elle, dans leur relation. Malheureusement Rogue ne semblait pas partager ce point de vue.

Elle en était à se demander si elle n'était pas cruelle de lui imposer sa présence, lorsqu'elle se heurta dans un mastodonte qui bloquait l'accès à l'escalier

-« Regarde où tu vas Evans ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir marché sur les pieds !

-Oh pardon Mulciber, je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Tu vas me payer ça !

-Mulciber non ! Rappelle toi ce que Rogue a dit ! Et rappelle toi QUI nous a dit de lui obéir !

-Pardon Avery ? s'écria Lily. Que viens-tu de dire ?

-Crétin ! grommela Mulciber. Viens, on s'en va.

-Attendez. Vous direz à Rogue que je l'attends devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. S'il ne vient pas, je saurais à qui jeter mon maléfice de chauve furie !

-Il n'a pas que ça à faire de s'occuper de Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ! » Et ils partirent.

Furieuse, Lily se rendit dans la salle commune et se précipita vers James, assis près du feu avec ses amis.

-« Espèce de CRÉTIN ! ça t'amuse de faire croire qu'on sort ensemble ? Severus en a l'air persuadé en tout cas ! Si jamais on se fâche à cause de toi, tu le regretteras toute ta vie Potter ! »

-Je crois qu'elle a pas apprécié la plaisanterie... murmura une voix.

Black peut être ?

Refusant d'en entendre plus, elle sortit et attendit Rogue.


	4. Message d'excuse

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire de chapitre sans rapport avec l'histoire, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ^

Je voulais m'excuser pour le trèèèès long délai d'écriture de cette fic, mais j'ai arrêté d'écrire suite à la mort d'un membre de ma famille, il y a quelques mois.

Je compte bien sûr m'y remettre, mais je ne sais pas quand précisément, car ma fin d'année est assez chargée et que je suis pas trop d'humeur à ça… Mais je reprendrai !  
Voilà… j'espère que vous n'allez pas pour autant abandonner cette fanfic et que vous lirez la suite !  
Bisous à tous.  
Parhyponoian


End file.
